Tartarus
by madam-fandom
Summary: Percy and Annabeth tell the others what happened in Tartarus. It's as emotional as expected, But I've attempted to keep it light. Just a quick story in reaction to Rick throwing my babies into Hell. Leave me a review, Muchas Gracias, my lovelies.


The heroes of the prophecy of seven all sat around the table in the kitchen area, exhausted after their escapades at the Doors of Death, and none more traumatized than Percy and Annabeth. It had been three days since pulling them out, but it was very clear that they were far from alright. Their screams at night could only be silenced by the other, and they could be heard at all hours running into each others rooms for comfort. But now they felt that the crew needed to talk about what had happened, and more importantly, what was going to happen.

"I assume you all know that we fell to Tartarus together, and found our way to the Doors of Death without actually dying." Annabeth started, glancing at the concerned looks she got. She knew what she looked like. Both she and Percy were still very thin and pale; their eyes were haunted with the death and evil that they had seen.

"We owe you guys the story, and we owe it to those who helped us to tell their story, but I don't think I can; not yet." Her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears. Percy pulled her close. It had not escaped the notice of the others that they were constantly touching each other, holding hands or otherwise, like they were afraid the other would drift away if they let go.

"Annabeth, I think I can tell them. Alright?" Percy looked into her eyes, and a silent understanding passed between them. Once again, Hazel felt like she was intruding.

"Go for it. And I will be the emotional mess that I am allowed to be." Percy smiled at her, and then met eyes with everyone else on the Argo II.

"We fell for a long time, but as we learned, time isn't really a concept there, just the passing of terrors and death. We landed in the river of misery, or something like that. Basically, if it had just been me, I would have drowned. I owe my life to Annabeth, for the millionth time." He paused, looking at the reaction. Hazel was holding onto Frank's arm like she was holding onto real life. He would need to tone down the depression, but it was actually Hell. He grabbed Annabeth's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze to remind her that they were back.

"Anyways, we killed Arachne, and I'm going to tone down the violence and depressing-ness, but basically, we drank fire to survive. We were saved by the Titan, Bob, formerly known as Iapetus. He protected us as we journeyed through Tartarus. Annabeth was able to contact Rachel Dare and attempted to bring a truce between the Greeks and Romans. We fought curse demons, which was terrible." He stopped, lost in the horrors that were Tartarus. A tear escaped his eye, but he didn't wipe it away, instead he let it fall to the table. Annabeth took over at this point.

"Percy forgot to mention that the air itself was poison, the floor was broken glass, and the water was fire. These demons inflicted curses that others had put on us, the monsters that we had killed, mostly." Annabeth looked at Percy sadly. She put a hand on his forearm, hoping that he would come back.

"I'll skip to the highlight of our trip, visiting our favorite Giant, designed to be anit-Ares, he was peaceful and healed Percy from Gorgons blood, as well as gave us food and shelter from those who hunted us. We spent the night, and when we woke, we had to leave, me with this sword." She gestured to her bone sword, a tear slipping down her face. The crew stayed silent, finally realizing how terrible this had been.

"We then visited the goddess of misery, who died of her own poison." Annabeth neglected her and Percy's involvement. Percy looked ashamed, but scary.

"We wrapped ourselves in death mist, which gave us the appearances of corpses, which was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. We then faced Nyx, and her children." Annabeth smiled at this. She looked to Percy as if to ask, should I tell them, and Percy nodded, smiling slightly.

"We were hopelessly outmatched, but we convinced her that we were tourists, and she attempted to impress us with her children, who's fighting allowed us to jump into her halls, missing these halls would have scattered us into nothingness in Chaos. We ran through the halls with our eyes shut, and Percy saved me from falling into the river that murderers' souls are kept. We somehow jumped 200 yards to the other side and met up with our friend Bob, who led us through the armies of Gaea."

She choked at the end, not able to speak anymore. She nodded to Percy.

"We followed him to the doors, and were met with Tartarus himself, in a manifestation. He attempted to stop us, but he was stopped at the last second by our friend the giant, who battled his father. We cut the chains, and got in, leaving behind the bravest friends we've ever met. Bob, Small Bob, and Damasen. We owe them our lives. It was them who protected the button and allowed us to get to the world of the living. We can never thank them enough."

Percy glanced at Annabeth and pulled her into his chest and both of them clung to each other silently righting off the memories. The rest of the group felt embarrassed. Hazel and Piper looked at one another and tried not to cry at the sheer outpouring of emotion. Jason was attempting to maintain his composure, but failed and allowed tears to stream down his face. Frank held tight to Hazel's hand, imagining if he had fallen in their place. The idea of escaping was unimaginable, and yet they'd managed it.

"Sorry, guys. That wasn't very heroic of us," Percy joked, his voice cracking in the middle.

Leo attempted to break the tension with a mild attempt at humor, trying to get everyone to lighten up.

"So that's what the night terrors have been about," Leo mused, receiving some glares from Piper and Jason, but a look of apology from Annabeth.

"I'm so sorry about that. Lack of sleep and constant terror haven't left a ton of time to come to terms with what happened down there. But I'm sure it'll be better tonight," She mused, shooting a sly glance at Percy, who winked back at her.

"Much better I'm sure. Talking to you guys about it is actually really helpful. It makes it feel more real, if you know what I mean." He looked into the eyes of each person around the table.

Jason cleared his throat. "I cannot believe you guys did it. Nico was right." He smiled at Percy, like they were sharing a private joke, but Percy didn't get it.

"What was Nico right about?" Percy asked, Annabeth chuckling, she was excellent at reading people, and it was no mystery to her why Nico wouldn't speak to him. Annabeth also knew that Percy was clueless when it came to feelings. It'd taken him almost four years to admit he liked her.

"That you are the most powerful demigods ever. He originally said it about just you Percy, but I'm sure he would grant Annabeth the same title. It would be ridiculous to not." Jason winked at Annabeth, realizing that she knew Nico's secret as well. Percy looked at the two of them, but Annabeth just smiled secretly.

"Do you guys have any questions about what happened?" Annabeth asked, hoping that there wouldn't be any.

"Would anyone like cupcakes?" Leo said, reemerging from the kitchen. Leave it to Leo to break the tension.

The group chorused yeses and pleases, each enjoying the confection. Slowly but surely, the crowd dispersed, Leo to the engine room, Frank and Hazel to the top deck to practice her sword fighting. Jason went above decks to watch the stars, but Piper stayed behind to ask a question of Annabeth as Percy gave her a kiss goodbye and went to swim.

"What's up, Piper?" Annabeth asked, recognizing the look on Piper's face.

"While you were down there, did you two…" She trailed off, looking into Annabeth's stormy eyes.

Annabeth laughed and put a hand on Piper's shoulder. "No, we didn't, not a good place to go for the romantics. Why do you ask?" She knew something must have spurred the question.

"Well, it's just the way you two look at each other, I'd assumed." Piper smiled uncomfortably.

"Love isn't always physical, sometimes it's just somebody's mind working perfectly with your own. But physical isn't all bad either." She shot Piper a suggestive wink and walked up the stairs to the top deck. They stood on the bow, looking into the black water. Annabeth smiled at Piper.

"There's no point to love if it's not interesting." And with this last comment, she jumped the railing and landed in the water. Piper rushed to the edge and looked at the water, and saw Annabeth and Percy in a bubble just below the surface of the water, sitting like they intended to stay there forever. Piper smiled and whispered into the darkness.

"Let them have a happily ever after. They deserve it." Piper stood at the rail for a minute, then walked back inside, sure that whatever the universe through at them, they would handle it together. The stars winked and the wind stood still, as if the whole world was holding its breath, and the world decided it would grant Piper's wish, and let them be happily ever after. They deserved it.

**A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you will review, especially if you've ever dyed you hair or gone ice skating. Thanks to MetalGod14 for helping me with this! I really appreciate it! Muchas gracias My lovelies. ~M **


End file.
